Souvenirs d'un autre monde
by jenesuisplusla
Summary: Minisouvenirs de Rangiku enfant, quand elle vivait avec Gin...
1. Partie 1

linkicaro: Bonjour, bonjour c'est encore moi ! Aujourd'hui vous allez avoir droit à une fic sur mon très cher Gin-chan et sur Rangiku !

Rukia: Pendant que tous les autres persos de Bleach soupirent de soulagement.

linkicaro: Toi la première, bien sûr !

Rukia: J'allais le dire, ne me fais plus jamais apparaître dans une fic en compagnie d'Ichimaru !

linkicaro/l'ignore/ Bien si personne ne semble vouloir me contredire je commence les précisions !

La fic parle des souvenirs de Rangiku quand Gin l'a recueillie et du temps qu'ils passent ensemble, parce que personne ne semble avoir l'idée de faire une fic la dessus je me lance ! La fic est composée de "mini-souvenirs" basés à partir de mots choisis plus ou moins au hasard ! Il y aura 30 mini-souvenirs séparés en trois parties. Certains seront plus longs que d'autre en mesure de mon inspiration. (si grande et si détraquée soit-elle)

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages, les souvenirs ont étés tous inventés (sauf le n°5 dont le début est tiré d'un passage bonus).

**Spoil :** Des allusions au futur tout au plus (et oui Rangiku est voyante XD) le souvenir n°9 ne contient pas de spoil, j'ai juste sorti ça comme ça donc ne vous inquiétez pas XD  
--------------------------------------------------------

1. Lieu

Ce lieu est comme coupé du monde, composé d'une simple cabane en bois, d'un sentier, d'un arbre. Peut importe où il se situe, car Rangiku, quand elle y pense, ne voit pas d'autre mot que "maison". Elle se demande si c'est la même chose pour Gin, si c'est devenu la même chose quand elle est arrivée.

2. Silence

Gin peut rester silencieux pendant des heures, sans qu'on sache à quoi il pense, un faible sourire éternellement peint sur son visage. Parfois, Rangiku aimerait avoir le courage d'entamer une discussion, afin qu'il ai une raison de sourire, afin qu'il puisse rééllement sourire. Mais elle n'ose pas et le temps semble s'être suspendu sous cet innébranlable silence.

3. Miel

Gin déteste le miel, il le trouve incroyablement collant, mou et trop sucré.  
Rangiku se dit qu'il n'aime pas les personnes qui s'attachent facilement aux autres et restent collées à leurs amis à longueur de temps. Alors elle essaie de garder un minimum de distance avec lui afin qu'il ne pense pas cela d'elle, mais pas trop quand même, sinon elle ne pourrait pas profiter du plaisir d'être avec lui.

4. Sang

Quand Gin se coupe, il ne crie pas, ne grimace pas, ne pleure pas, c'est à peine s'il daigne ciller. Rangiku se demande combien cela peut-être dur de masquer ses émotions à ce point. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, une coupure ça ne fait pas mal dut tout par rapport à toutes les souffrances qu'il a put ressentir auparavant.

5. Anniversaire

-Quelle est ta date d'anniversaire Rangiku ?  
-Je ne sais plus, je n'ai plus trop la notion du temps depuis que je suis ici.  
-Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu si la date était celle de notre rencontre ?  
-Moui...  
Rangiku ne se soucie pas trop de son anniversaire, à ce moment là cependant, une question lui vient à l'esprit.  
-Et toi Gin, quelle est ta date d'anniversaire ?  
-Oh, dois-je comprendre que tu as envie de m'offrir un cadeau ?

6. Appel

Rangiku se souvenait à peine de son nom, il n'avait donc pas une très grande importance, pense-t-elle.  
Pourtant, quand Gin l'appelle elle est contente de ne pas l'avoir perdu, même si au fond, qu'il lui en choisisse un autre n'aurait pas été plus mal. Tant qu'il est là pour l'appeler elle chérira son nom.

7. Larmes

Rangiku ne pleure plus, elle n'y arrives plus, elle ne sent pas les larmes venir. Pourtant il y a des moments où on préfère pleurer. Et à chaque fois, sans qu'elle comprenne comment, Gin le sait. Il lui suffit de la serrer dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse enfin pleurer, cela la réconfore sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi...  
Il n'y a que dans ses bras qu'elle peut verser des larmes.

8. Sieste

Après le repas, Gin s'allonge tranquillement, ferme ses paupière et s'endort, toujours accompagné d'un petit sourire aux lèvres. Rangiku s'ennuie, elle s'asseoit à ses côtés, lui tourne le dos et bascule, faisant tomber sa tête sur son ventre. Le garçon se réveille en poussant un petit hoquet de surprise et Rangiku le trouve si mignon qu'elle se promet de recommencer à chaque fois qu'il décidera de faire une petite sieste.

9. Serpent

-Pour tuer un serpent il faut l'attraper par le cou, afin de ne pas se faire mordre, puis l'étrangler.  
Gin lui explique ceci tout en attrapant le reptile qui appeurait Rangiku et en le serrant fermement. Elle tremble un peu, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle a peur qu'un jour quelqu'un ne souhaite étrangler son compagnon de la même manière.

10. Neige

La neige ne semble pas déranger Gin, il ne semble pas cependant l'apprécier. Il reste assis contre le mur à la regarder tomber, il se serait endormi devant que ça n'étonnerais pas Rangiku. Alors elle se pelotonne contre lui afin qu'il ne soit pas glacé, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle même a un peu froid.


	2. Partie 2

linkicaro: Déjà merci pour les reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Voici donc la suite, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal je dois dire et je trouve cette partie moins réussi que la première, mais pour la fin je vais faire des efforts !

Hitsugaya: Hey ! C'est quoi cette fic avec un titre dont on ne sait même pas la signification ?

linkicaro: Tiens, si je m'attendais à ce que ce soit toi qui vienne me déranger ce coup-ci ! Pour ton information, cet "autre monde" est en fait le lieu où Rangiku a grandi, cette petite cabane semble tellement à part dans la SS que j'ai pensé à ce titre, content ?

Hitsugaya: Mouais, de toute façon vu la qualité de ton travail on peut pas demander meilleur titre...

linkicaro: Bah, ça ne fais pas de mal de parler de Gin quand il était encore jeune et innocent !

Hitsugaya: Innocent ? Si l'on en croit ton souvenir n°11, on voit qu'il possède déjà un certain don pour le chantage !

linkicaro: Ah là c'était un caprice de ma part, quand j'ai eu l'idée je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je la mette dans une fic ! Bref, entamons les choses sérieuses, ce n'est pas le moment de raconter toute l'histoire !

**Disclaimer: **Gin et Rangiku ne m'appartiennent pas, la crevette que vous avez vue en début de chapitre non plus, ainsi que tout l'univers de Bleach qui est à Tite Kubo

---------------------------------------

11. Caprice

-Gin, qu'es-ce que tu fais avec ça ?  
-C'est à toi ? Je vois...  
Le garçon ricane, Rangiku se demande à quoi il peut bien penser.  
-Rends le moi, finis-t-elle par demander.  
-Ah, je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites...  
-Qu'es-ce que tu veux encore ?  
Rangiku commence à s'affoler, quel idée saugrenue a-t-il encore bien pu inventer ?  
-Hum... Je ne sais pas moi, il la laisse bouillir de rage pendant quelque secondes avant de reprendre; Tu n'as qu'à disons... m'embrasser.  
-Quoi !  
Rangiku rougit. Gin rit, amusé de la voir prendre une teinte cramoisie. Et il continue, sur un ton faussement détaché.  
-Comment ça "quoi ?", tu es une grande fille non ? Vraiment tu devrais cesser ces attitudes enfantines... Enfin bon si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, par contre je ne peux pas te garantir que tu reverras ton pendentif.  
Sur-ce, il agite le collier devant les yeux de Rangiku, un sourire narquois sur le visage.  
La jeune fille rougit à nouveau, soupire, hésite, finalement elle se décide. Trop tard apparament, Gin a déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
-Tu es trop lente Ran !  
Il pose le pendentif sur une table et s'en va en sifflotant.

12. Patience

Rangiku est d'un naturel patient, elle ne se plaint pas du temps que met l'eau à bouillir, ni de la durée de l'hiver qui ne semble pas prêt de s'arrêter. Pourtant, elle ne peut attendre le retour de Gin sans s'agiter, faire les cent pas dans la pièce et peu à peu, elle s'impatiente de plus en plus. Vraiment, elle déteste quand Gin part sans rien dire.

13. Fièvre

Rangiku a de la fièvre, elle ne doit plus sortir. Elle n'aime pas l'idée d'être malade, elle se dit que son compagnon va en profiter pour s'éclipser plus souvent. Pourtant, il reste auprès d'elle et, pendant toute la durée de sa maladie, elle sent qu'il ne songe même pas à sortir. Intérieurement elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être contente de l'empêcher de sortir, contente d'avoir cette fois plus d'importance que ce qu'il y a à l'extérieur.

14. Promesse

Pour Rangiku, une promesse est un pacte, quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas défaire. Mais quand Gin lui promet quelque chose, elle se dit qu'une promesse n'est pas toujours quelque chose d'aussi noble qu'elle le croit. Non, une promesse ne peut pas être aussi noble que ça pour que ce garçon y croit aussi peu.

15. Mensonge

-Gin, les autres enfants... ils jouent tous ensembles ?  
-Oui... je te l'ai déjà dit non ?  
-Et, ils n'ont jamais faim ?  
-N-non... Bien sûr que non ! Il y a de la nourriture partout voyons, nous sommes à SoulSociety, personne ne doit manquer de rien... A Soulsociety, chacun peut faire ce qu'il lui plait.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Oui... je t'ai déjà dit tout ça plusieurs fois... Pourquoi es-ce que tu me le demandes ?  
Quand Gin parle de la vie qui se déroule autour d'eux, dans SoulSociety, il a l'air gêné. Rangiku ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, peut-être voudrait-il pouvoir jouer avec les autres enfants, peut-être ne dit-il pas exactement toute la vérité.

16. Sourire

Gin peut prendre une infinité de sourires différents, Rangiku en est certaine. Tous ces sourires sont une partie de lui, parfois un sourire joyeux, triste, moqueur, hypocrite, rassurant. Chacun de ces sourires peut exprimer une multitude d'expression, pourtant il n'y a pas de sourire possible pour exprimer la colère, à quoi Gin peut-il bien ressembler quand il est en colère ? De quelle façon peut-il être en colère ? Peut-être le cache-t-il, peut-être ne montrera-t-il jamais quelle expression il a quand il est en colère.

17. Glace

Le coeur de Gin est comme de la glace, on l'a attrapé si brusquement qu'il s'est brisé. Rangiku se demande, si elle l'avait rencontré plus tôt, aurait-elle pu le faire fondre ?

18. Nuit

Rangiku ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle a regardé le soleil se coucher en compagnie de Gin. Le nombre de jours, le nombre de nuits... Elle a arrêté depuis longtemps de faire attention au temps qui passait. Elle ne les a pas comptées non plus, les nuits où elle parlait avec Gin jusqu'au lever du jour.  
De cette petite cabane, les étoiles semblaient bien plus lumineuses qu'ailleurs, toujours.

19. Cerises

Gin a trouvé quelques cerises, onze. Il met cinq cerises d'un côté, cinq d'un autre, reste à savoir que faire de la dernière cerise. Rangiku espèrerait qu'il la lui donne, non pas pour en avoir plus, mais parce que cela lui ferait plaisir qu'il le veuille.  
Mais il offre finalement la dernière cerise aux petits oiseaux qui trainent autour de la maison, Rangiku prends une mine déçue ce qui étonne le garçon.  
Franchement, parfois il manque de perspicacité.

20. Cadeau

Il arrive que Gin fasse un cadeau à Rangiku, il sait toujours ce qui lui fait le plus plaisir. Quand Rangiku cherche ce qu'elle pourrait offrir à Gin, elle réfléchit pendant des heures sans finalement rien trouver. Alors elle se dit que, finalement, elle le connait très mal.


	3. Partie 3

linkicaro: Et voilà enfin la dernière partie ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez !

Kira: Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter après ça, je me trompe ?

linkicaro: Hé bien., il faut dire que j'ai quelques autres idées... /air innocent/

Kira: Je crains le pire...

linkicaro: Et tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler il me semble !

Comme d'habitude _les persos ne m'appartiennent pas_, sinon j'aurais tué Kira sans hésiter afin de prendre sa place /rire mauvais/

Kira/s'enfuit/

----------------------------------------------------------

21. Plume

Parfois, Gin raconte des histoires sur les anges à Rangiku, il lui parle pendant des heures de ces créatures aux ailes magnifiques qui parcourent les cieux. Rangiku lui demande s'il aimerait être un ange, ça le fait rire et il lui répond que s'il en était un ses ailes serait noires comme celles des anges déchus, Rangiku lui dit que non.  
Il serait bien plus mignon avec de jolies plumes blanches, oui, mais elle ne le lui dira pas.

22. Mille

Rangiku fait mille pas de la maison à l'arbre au bout du sentier, elle peut ramasser mille fleurs pour un faire un bouquet, faire mille fois le tour de la maison, jouer mille fois au même jeu si Gin y joue aussi, créer un dessin avec mille galets, faire mille traces dans la neige qui recouvre le toit...  
Et aujourd'hui, c'est la millième fois que Gin s'en va, alors elle espère qu'en répétant mille fois qu'il va bientôt revenir, le temps paraîtra moins long.

23. Omelette

Ce jour ci, Rangiku a cuisiné de l'omelette, elle a l'impression de ne pas en avoir mangé depuis une éternité. D'ailleurs, quand elle est arrivé ici, elle ne savait pas en faire et Gin s'était gentiment moqué de son incompétence en cuisine, elle lui avait donc demandé, non sans honte, de lui apprendre à en faire.  
Et aujourd'hui, elle regarde Gin manger une bonne omelette, le sourire aux lèvres.

24. Chaîne

Rangiku est liée à Gin comme à une chaîne que personne ne pourrait jamais briser, une chaîne incassable... Mais en même temps, elle se dit que Gin pourrait, s'il le voulait ou s'il le devait, couper cette chaîne en deux, alors elle espère qu'il n'aura jamais à le faire.

25. Brise

Gin est comme le vent, personne ne peut s'avoir ce qu'il penser, personne ne peut l'attraper. Oui, il est comme une douce brise de printemps qui vous ébouriffe les cheveux pour vous narguer.

26. Jalousie

-Gin, qui es-ce que tu vas encore voir aujourd'hui ?  
-Pourquoi me le demandes tu ?  
-Parce que... ça me dérange.  
-Tu es jalouse ? C'est drôle...  
Le garçon feint de rire avant de poser une main sur la tête de Rangiku.  
-Mais, ce serait encore plus drôle si lui aussi était jaloux non ?

27. Temps

Depuis combien de temps Rangiku est-elle avec Gin ? Elle n'en sait rien, des années et des années, elle a presque perdu toute notion du temps. Tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de rester avec Gin, chacun de ces instants passés avec lui n'ont pas étés oubliés, et elle aimerait pouvoir être avec lui encore des milliers et des milliers d'années.  
Mais ce n'est pas possible, elle sait bien que peu à peu il disparaît un peu plus, peu à peu il s'en va dans un monde qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle aimerait tellement qu'il reste avec elle, toujours, qu'il ne soit rien qu'à elle... En pensant cela elle ne peut s'empêcher de se trouver égoïste.

28. Yeux

Du sang, il y avait du sang partout. Elle ne comprenait pas. Où était-il allé ? Que lui avait-on fait ? Et il y avait ce sourire, ce sourire forcé qui semblait vouloir s'effacer et que le garçon retenait à grande peine. Il allait peut-être mourir, elle ne voulait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser.  
Alors elle le prit dans ces bras, parce que ce n'est pas juste, ce garçon qui ne peut pas pleurer, parce que même s'il ne pleure pas c'est toujours mieux de le serrer de toute la force qu'elle possède, pour être sûre de ne pas le perdre.  
"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me sourire..."  
Et même si elle n'est pas sûre de s'entendre le dire, elle espère que lui l'aura entendu.  
Cette nuit là, fut la première fois où elle vit ses yeux, ses yeux rouges et vides de vie.

29. Mort

Rangiku est morte, quand elle y pense, elle se dit que c'est assez étrange, elle n'en a pas conscience. Elle a oublié ceux qui lui étaient chers, eux aussi l'ont oubliée. Et si elle meurt encore, elle oubliera aussi Gin...

30. Départ

"Si un jour tu pars pour ne plus jamais revenir, que me diras-tu ?"  
Il ne sait pas, et Rangiku se demande si le jour où il partira il s'excusera parce qu'il ne saura toujours pas.

-------------------------------

linkicaro: Et voilà c'est vraiment fini ! N'hésitez surtout pas à mettre un commentaire !


End file.
